


Bad Horror Movies and Homosexual Tendencies

by trenchcoatsandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.23 spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandbowlegs/pseuds/trenchcoatsandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday night began what was the third night in a row that they were watching C-list, shitty horror movies. Sure, they were usually Dean’s favorites, and normally he would be nothing short of excited to be able to sit down and watch them, but he couldn’t help resenting the movies when they were just a constant reminder of the way beyond brotherly, totally not platonic feelings he seemed to have developed for a one, recently fallen, angel of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wasted_paper_and_broken_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_paper_and_broken_pens/gifts).



> Okay, this was meant to be a few hundred word long ficlet, and has turned into a several chapter, several thousand long word ficlet? It's not going to be super long, and it should just be fluff. 
> 
> This fic is un-beta'd, so if you catch any mistakes, let me know.

Wednesday night began what was the third night in a row that they were watching C-list, shitty horror movies. Sure, they were usually Dean’s favorites, and normally he would be nothing short of excited to be able to sit down and watch them, but he couldn’t help resenting the movies when they were just a constant reminder of the way beyond brotherly, totally not platonic feelings he seemed to have developed for a one, recently fallen, angel of the Lord.

No matter what movie they watched, Castiel watched with utter precision, entirely enthralled in the movies. It mattered not how bad they were, or corny, or how shit the special effects or gore were, he still sat and watched, occasionally making comments on the lack of realistic value to them.

“Cas, they’re horror movies. Not to mention, they’re _bad_ horror movies. They’re not _supposed_ to be realistic,” Dean said around a mouthful of popcorn.

“That is not of import, Dean. Were these movies not made for the viewer’s pleasure? It would be assumed that they would at least _attempt_ to make them reasonably realistic,” Cas said as Dean snorted.

It wasn’t his ridiculous analyses or the way he would, every so often, miss his mouth with the popcorn due to not paying attention that was getting to Dean. It was the _way_ he was watching the movie and eating the popcorn that got to him. Castiel was completely submerged in whatever movie he watched, and Dean was finding himself loving the way Cas’ face showed his opinion of what was happening. The way his eyes would squint whenever something happened he didn’t approve of, or the way his eyebrows would furrow together in confusion at any sort of pop culture or something he didn’t understand. That specific expression was one that seemed to be fleeting, with new found humanity came more understanding of humans and pop culture, and Dean found himself missing the way his lips would purse and just look so damn _kissable and –_

Kissable? Where the _fuck_ did that come from?

Dean found himself accepting this ‘crush’ he seemed to have developed on Castiel. At first he was a bit wary, since Cas _had_ been an angel of the Lord at one point, but as time went on, he accepted it. But he left it at that. A crush. A simple, ridiculous, butterfly-in-stomach inducing _crush_ that he had no intent of acting on and definitely had no intent of _kissing_ said ex-angel of the Lordbecause of.

But looking at Castiel now, seeing how easy this friendship was, once the apocalypse and Leviathan attacks and Heaven and Purgatory were taken off the table, Dean realizes this feeling, this attraction was always there. And that is more frightening than the attraction itself.

He was sure Cas had no idea of his infatuation – while he was learning, there were still some things he didn’t pick up on. And if this “attraction” really was there since the beginning, how would he notice it now, since he hadn’t noticed it before? Dean was putting all his money on that horse and hoping to Hell that Cas didn’t wise up and realize just how Dean felt. He was pretty sure – scratch that – _entirely positive_ Cas wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings, so why bother putting himself out there? Cas was here, safe, Sam was getting better, getting healthier every day, and Kevin was safe. That’s all he needed. Why fuck that up with wanting more when he has here all he wanted, all he’s fought for for the past several years and majority of his life?

“Dean, I’m not sure how many more of these _monstrosities_ you call _movies_ I can sit through. While I appreciate the fact that you’re educating me in even poorly made movies, I would prefer to not have to watch them, and _only_ them,” Castiel mused, knocking Dean out of his thoughts. Dean coughed, and got up to turn off the TV.

“Yeah, I guess we have watched enough shitty movies for now. I promise man, there are much better ones.”

“I would hope so. These were not very scary. Given the nature of the genre, you would think they would be,” Cas murmured and Dean laughed.

“Well, given the nature of our _lifestyle,_ I’m not sure if I can exactly find any of these movies scary anymore, y’know?” Dean quickly grabbed another beer from the fridge, his voice traveling from the kitchen. He came back to his room, where he and Castiel had taken to watching the movies for the past few days now since Kevin didn’t like having to see them played out in the open, to find Cas sitting in the exact spot he was, eyes cast down.

“I suppose you’re right,” He said quietly, whilst playing with his hands in his lap. Dean coughed awkwardly at his somber tone and sat down what might have been too close to him. Dean set his beer down on the table beside his bed, before looking at Cas.

The hunter found himself doing this more and more often. Just looking at the ex-angel, really _watching_ him. He’d noticed that given his entire human existence was spent with the Winchester’s and Kevin, he managed to pick up on most of their mannerisms and he couldn’t help but feel the swell of warmth in him when he realized that. Yet he also realized while he was like them, he was still himself. He was still uncomfortable in his humanity and socially, but he seemed to be okay with that and finding it easier.

In the time Castiel lived as a human, Dean noticed small changes in him. Dark bags had begun to form under his eyes, often due to lack of sleep. Dean knew Cas was having nightmares, and he did his best to help him deal with them. Every so often he needed to be verbally reminded that _humans shower, Cas, you can’t just mojo yourself clean anymore._ As if he would forget. Dean knew he missed being an angel – knew he missed his brothers, knew he felt guilty for what had transpired. And yet internally, he was glad Cas was here. He knew it made him selfish to be glad because of it, but he couldn’t help his delight at the thought of Castiel actually _staying_ with them for once.

Dean wasn’t given much time to sit and ponder though, because that’s when Cas looks up at Dean. They both stare for a few moments – neither one saying anything, neither moving, and _fuck, Dean, remember to breathe, you_ need _to breathe._ Dean finds his eyes lingering around Cas’ mouth, that mouth that still looks so lovely and so pink and plump and _fuck does he want to kiss him_ and finds himself realizing that this is _Cas_ he’s thinking about. He can’t kiss Cas. He needs to stop.  There’s so many things wrong with this. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Castiel, not with his newly found humanity, so he clears his throat and stands.

“So, it’s getting kinda late. We should probably head to bed, man, I’m sure there’s shit that needs to be done tomorrow,” Dean prompted quickly, stepping away from Cas so maybe he’ll get the picture and go to his own room and leave Dean to sit and hate himself for feeling this way about Cas and hate not being able to do anything.

Cas’ eyes go wide for a second, before his faces turns neutral and stoic. “Yes, I suppose that is a good idea. I’ll go to my bedroom now. Goodnight, Dean. Sleep well.”

“Yeah, you too, Cas,” he grumbles, before shutting the door behind him.

_Shit,_ Dean thinks. _I’m fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean,” Castiel’s sharp voice cut him off and Dean instantly shut his mouth. “I’d suggest you come home. You’re far too intoxicated to be out any longer – have Benny accompany you or call Sam. I’ll speak with you tomorrow. Perhaps when you’re sober.”

“I gotta tell ya, man, it’s nice to get out of the bunker for once. It may be big as hell but I swear if I had to spend one more day there I was gonna lose it,” Dean grumbled around his beer bottle. Benny simply laughed and set his bottle down on the bar before looking at Dean.

“C’mon, brother, it can’t be that bad. You got all that fancy shit in the bunker. Not to mention, it _is_ huge,” Benny mentioned. “It can’t be that bad just ‘cause of the pretty boy angel you got hangin’ around there now.”

Dean grimaced as he picked at the paper around his bottle.

“Are you fuckin’ joking me? That’s _exactly_ the reason it _is_ bad hangin’ around there! He’s always around and it’s like he doesn’t even fucking _realize_ the effect he has on me. I mean, for Christ’s sake, he’s just there and he stares and those fucking eyes, man, those _eyes_ of his – I swear to god, they’re gonna be the death of me.” Dean’s speaking quickly came to a halt when Benny’s quiet snickering became a full blown roar of laughter and he could feel his cheeks heat up even more. “What the fuck, man!? I’m sitting here saying this shit and you just laugh at me?! Not cool, dude.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it,” Benny choked out between laughs. “I just find it too damn hilarious – how do you not see it?”

Dean’s head snapped up and his eyes shifted over to Benny’s. “What do you mean ‘how do I not see it’? See what? There’s nothing to see, man, it’s just Cas being his Cas-self. I mean, it’s not like he’s taken a notice to my feelings toward him, right?”

Benny’s smile simply grew, as did Dean’s confusion.

“Whatever you say, brother. Whatever you say.”

▫

It had been a few hours since Dean and Benny had arrived at the bar, and Dean was really starting to feel the last few beers.  So far he had managed to keep himself from divulging any further into his deeply rooted, deeply _buried_ feelings for Cas any more than he had already, but with each passing beer his lips lost their tightness and his speaking relaxed.

“Fuck, Benny, I don’t even know what I’m doin’ anymore. I can’t even fuckin’ _remember_ the last time I slept with a woman – definitely before the angels fell. And every time I even fuckin’ _think_ of bein’ with a chick all I can think is their hair isn’t messy enough or their eyes just ain’t the right shade of blue. What the fuck am I s’posed to do with that, man? Fuck,” Dean muttered and rested his head in his hands.

“Brotha, I think you might be done for the night,” Benny proposed, amused. In comparison to Dean, he was perfectly coherent. Dean grumbled, but eventually stood up and mumbled something to Benny before making his way to the bathroom.

Once he entered the restroom, he pulled out his phone and quickly found CAS under contacts and pressed call.

He stood in the bathroom, leaning up against the wall for support while waiting for Cas to answer. He was about to hang up the call in assumption that it was too late and Cas was probably already asleep before he heard a muffled “Dean?” come from the phone and instantly perked up.

“Cas! Buddy! How’s it goin’ man? How’s your night been?” Dean spoke into the receiver, probably too loud for a public place.

“Dean? Are you alright? How much have you had to drink? Should Sam or I come pick you up?” Cas said, firing off questions one after the other.

Dean snorted. “Nah, Cas, it’s okay. ’m not ‘zactly sure I trust myself to be ‘round you right now anyway, so don’t worry ‘bout me.”

“What do you mean, ‘don’t trust yourself’? Dean, you don’t sound yourself. Perhaps one of us should come assist you.”

“Fuck, Cas, have I ever told you that your eyes are fuckin’ _ridiculous?_ Like, they’re so fuckin’ blue I can’t even believe ‘em, man. And your hair, dude, your hair is always mussed up and it just makes me wanna run my hands through it and mess it up even more, man. Not to mention those damn lips of yours, the things I wanna do to those perfect lips.  They just look so damn kissable and pink and I’d love to see them –“

“Dean,” Castiel’s sharp voice cut him off and Dean instantly shut his mouth. “I’d suggest you come home. You’re far too intoxicated to be out any longer – have Benny accompany you or call Sam. I’ll speak with you tomorrow. Perhaps when you’re _sober._ ”

The line on the phone clicked off and Dean removed it from his ear and squinted at the screen, making sure Cas had actually hung up. On him. Castiel had just _hung up on Dean._

Dean stumbled out of the bathroom after stuffing his phone back into his pocket, and dragged himself towards Benny, and stopped himself before he ran into him.

“I think I should get home, man,” Dean slurred. Benny simply laughed, mumbled an, _“alright, brother,”_ and helped Dean home.

▫

It was beginning to get late, Castiel noticed, as he finished the last of his mug of coffee.

He should have gone back to sleep – would have, if Dean hadn’t been so odd on the phone. He felt bad for hanging up on him, but trying to speak with Dean while he was in that state of mind was futile.

What had Dean even been _talking_ about? He was mostly rambling, and the things he had been saying had confused Cas greatly. The things Dean had said to Castiel earlier that night had been things Cas had dreamt of hearing one day, even with the knowledge that they would probably never be uttered.

So what had that display of Dean’s been about?

Cas tried to shake it off, chalked it up to Dean being far too intoxicated to understand the gravity of what he said and what it meant to the fallen angel.

He sighed, an entirely new, entirely _human_ action he’d picked up on since falling, and set his mug down. He was playing with his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do now, how to proceed, how to _act_ around Dean, when Sam walked in and sat down across from Cas at the table. Cas looked up and found Sam sitting, with his hands folded on the table, looking at him.

“So. What happened?” Sam asked nonchalantly, as if he were making an off-handed, casual comment.

“What do you mean, ‘what happened’?” Castiel asked. There was no way Sam would know about anything that had happened with Dean so far – unless he heard him on the phone, which Cas sincerely doubted, since they had been in entirely different rooms at the time. All Sam would know would be that Dean had gone out that night, which had nothing to do with Castiel, at least until Dean had called him.

“Well, you’re sitting out here, in the kitchen, alone, at two in the morning. You would normally be sleeping by now, so I was wondering what happened, I’m only assuming it has to do with Dean. But, since it’s fucking late, I’m gonna need to grab some coffee first. You want some, dude?” Sam stood up from the table and looked to Cas, who simply gave a small nod, and he walked over to the coffee pot. Once he’d poured the two cups, he came back over to the table and sat back in his seat opposite Cas.

They drank their coffee in silence for a few minutes, until Cas finally placed his mug down on the table again, and looked up at Sam who had been watching expectantly.

“Dean called a bit ago. He was inebriated, obviously. He wasn’t making much sense though, at least, much less than usual,” Castiel recounted. “He was saying odd things – I wouldn’t place any value in them though, I’m sure he wasn’t aware of what he was saying.”

“Well, what did he say?”

Castiel faltered. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to be telling Sam this. But Sam was Dean’s brother, and he knew he could be trusted, so surely it would be fine to tell him.

“He was speaking of me, mostly. I couldn’t quite catch all of it, but I did pick up on a bit. He mentioned my hair. And my eyes, and how blue they are. And my lips, a few times, actually,” Cas drifted off, thinking of the words that had left Dean’s mouth. But when he looked up at Sam again, he noticed a small upwards pull of his lips, as if he were holding back laughter, and that confused him more. What, exactly, did Sam find laughable in this situation? He didn’t see what could be found humorous. Cas’ brow furrowed, and he asked. “What’s so funny?”

And then Sam _did_ laugh. It was a mostly small chuckle, and it subsided after a few moments. “I’m sorry, man, I just. What _exactly_ did Dean say to you?” Sam said, a small smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Well,” Cas began, playing Dean’s words over in his head. “He said something about wanting to mess up my hair ‘even more than it already was.’ And if I caught the last part correctly, he said something about my lips being ‘pink’ and ‘kissable.’”

Sam’s small smirk became a full blown, beaming grin.

“Cas. In case you haven’t noticed something about Dean, he covers up his feelings. A lot. He puts others before him because he thinks he’s less than them, and he often assumes he’s not good enough for other people and he doesn’t think _he_ deserves to be happy. So he deprives himself of things that _would_ make him happy, and that includes relationships.”

“Yes, but what would Dean depriving himself of relationships have to do with –“ Castiel stopped short. “ _Oh.”_ Sam meant Dean wasn’t letting himself have a relationship with _Cas._ Surely that wasn’t right though, was it?

“Yeah.  You get what I mean? So, let me just talk to him when he gets back, alright man? I’ll try and sort everything out with him, so don’t sweat it.”

Cas still couldn’t believe what Sam was saying, but he nodded and murmured and _‘okay, Sam’_ and went back to his room. Maybe he could get some rest.

He really doubted he could, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not too sure how long this fic is gonna be, at least a chapter or two more, so we'll see what happens with it. And I haven't decided yet if I'm going to put any smut in it - so leave me a comment or something and let me know what y'all think! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Dean remembers when he wakes up sometime mid-morning is that he knows he fucked something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Dean remembers when he wakes up sometime mid-morning is that he _knows_ he fucked something up.

It’s like a nagging at the back of his head, a heaviness he automatically feels weighing on him and he simply can’t place what it’s from. He realizes he must have gotten stupendously drunk last night – he can feel that in his head, too, the pounding that’s driving him insane and all he can think of is aspirin and a greasy breakfast.

He eventually, by some stroke of luck, manages to pull himself up and out of bed, but not without a ridiculously loud groan. He slips on his slippers which Sam gives him shit for on a daily basis – but they’re warm and the bunker floor is _cold, dammit._ He’s a grown man and if he wants to wear slippers he can _wear_ slippers. He wanders out of his room and into the kitchen, finding Sam there bent over some book he must have found digging around the library and archives of the bunker and he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Dean can feel Sam’s eyes on him the second he enters the room but he decides he doesn’t have the mental capacity at the moment to even think about questioning him. It’s only after he’s made his mug of coffee, drank roughly half of it, and sat across from Sam at the table that he voices his query.

“Okay, dude, are you gonna tell me why the fuck you’re just staring at me? I mean, I know I’m good looking Sammy, but come on,” Dean said nonchalantly, a smirk tainting his ‘tough big brother’ exterior.

“Nothing, man,” Sammy replied, short. It didn’t sit well with Dean.

“Seriously, what’s up? Why’re you watching me and being cryptic and shit?” Den inquired, leaning more onto the table and looking at his brother, who’s eyes went back to his book.

“Maybe you should talk to Cas, Dean,” Sam bargained, sighing. “And when you figure out what the hell is going on and you inevitably _freak out_ then maybe we can have this conversation.”

Dean’s hands and mug were half way to his mouth when that name slipped from Sam’s mouth and into his mind.

_Cas._

Dean had a distinct memory of talking to the fallen angel last night, but it was fuzzy, too blurred for him to remember details. Maybe he had dreamt it – he can’t recall ever actually _speaking_ with him the previous night. He had been out with Benny, and he had come home. He never left Benny’s side except for –

Except for when he went to the bathroom and c _alled him._

“Oh, _shit,_ ” sputtered, eyes wide, and got up to head back to his room. He could have sworn he saw the smallest hint of smirk, or maybe a smile tugging on Sam’s lips.

He raced back to his room, fumbling around before finally getting his hands on his cell phone. It was almost dead, he noted. He would have to remember to charge it. He immediately went to his recent call log and saw he had indeed called Cas last night, but whatever he said was lost to him.

So instead he called Benny.

Benny answered a few rings in, and Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Well hey there, brother, didn’t think I’d be hearing from you for a few more hours,” Benny huffed.

“What happened last night?” Dean immediately demanded. He knew he wasn’t being polite, but he didn’t, couldn’t care right now. He needed to know what the _fuck_ went on last night.

“You don’t know? Ya drank a helluva lot, last night. Nothing too out of the ordinary though, why?”

“Because apparently I called Cas at some point and I don’t know what the hell I said to him,” Dean’s words ran into the next, him rushing to get the words out because he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation and he needed answers as soon as possible.

“Oh, Cas, right. Well, I do recall you talkin’ ‘bout him at some point. Nothin’ real out of the ordinary, though, just mostly about how you haven’t slept with a woman in a damn long time and how _dreamy_ the angel’s eyes are,” Benny drawled.

 _Dreamy?_ There was no way Dean could have said that stuff – no matter his blood alcohol content.

“I’ll talk to you later, Benny,” Dean stammered and he heard a quiet chuckle before he hung up the phone.

He was beginning to think he was just gonna need to talk to Cas himself, but he didn’t think there was anything he wanted to less right now.

What could he have possibly said to Cas last night that would leave him feeling this fucked up? Clearly Sam knew he did something and clearly he knew it was something bad. Dean figured he got as much information out of Sam as he could possibly get for now, so he took a deep breath, took of his damn fluffy slippers because he was _not_ about to have this conversation in slippers, and walked to Cas’ room.

He just really hoped what Benny told him wasn’t true.

▫

When Dean finally worked up the courage to knock on Cas’ door and walk in, he found him sitting on his bed reading one of Sam’s books. Cas looked up at Dean and wordlessly closed the book, setting it on his nightstand.

“Cas,” Dean started, faltering just inside the doorway. Cas’ gaze was set on him and its intensity was enough to break a lesser man – and at that point, Dean wasn’t sure if that wasn’t him.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel replied. His voice was strong, even. Professional sounding, as if Dean was some person he had just met and had no personal connection or interest in. His voice held not even the slightest waver, and he was beginning to sound like how he did years ago when they first met and dean blanches, wondering what he possibly could have done to have Cas revert back to that.

“I, uh, I just came to talk about last night. I don’t really remember _what_ happened, exactly,” Dean drifted off, scratching the back of his neck.

Cas’ expression fell. His eyes became wide, and he lost his closed off demeanor. Dean would even go as far to say that he looked upset or hurt, but that didn’t seem to make any sense.

“Oh,” Cas practically whispered. His gaze was cast downwards, no longer looking at Dean. He seemed to be thinking about what to say or how to respond, so Dean quietly took a few steps further into the room. He waited a few seconds longer before saying Cas’ name and getting his attention.

“Oh, yes, sorry. It’s – it’s nothing, Dean. Nothing happened. Everything’s fine.”

For some reason unknown to him, Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. He still couldn’t place why he was upset, and he assumed it had something to do with the mystery of what happened last night.

“Cas, tell me what happened. I know I don’t remember and that’s shitty of me, but if I hurt your feelings or something, I really want you to know that I _didn’t_ mean it and I’d really like to apologize while knowing what I did.” He was speaking softly, for some reason. Perhaps the situation just felt too delicate for anything more than hushed tones.

“Honestly, Dean, it’s fine. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred last night. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to finish this book so I can return it to Sam.” Cas had a smile plastered on his face and his voice was strained. Dean didn’t know what to do and he definitely didn’t want to try and pry this out of Cas and maybe upset him more.

Or maybe Dean was just being ridiculous and Cas wasn’t lying when he said nothing happened last night.

And that’s what Dean was going to tell himself. That’s what he was going to believe, for now at least. If Cas decided he wanted to be honest Dean would openly own up to whatever it was he did to upset him, but for now, if he didn’t know and Cas wouldn’t explain, there wasn’t really anything that could be done about it. So he let his eyes drift over Cas once more before letting out a breath and murmuring a quiet, _‘alright, Cas,’_ and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's definitely at least 2 or 3 more chapters of this, if not more. I know I suck at updating it and I'm super sorry, I've just had a lot going on with school starting up again!
> 
> But like I said last time, if you want me to write an chapter of smut at the end, let me know! I'm probably going to just see how I feel about it and if it fits, but I'd like to know what you guys think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew that this was real, he knew that his feelings were real, but he wouldn’t admit it, because Dean Winchester never got what he wanted, now did he, so what was the point in admitting it and then just getting himself hurt? There was no point.
> 
> Except there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t until Dean heard Sam say his name that he realized he had somehow wandered back into the kitchen. He honestly was not sure what had just transpired between he and Cas.

“Dean!” Sam repeated, waving his hand in front of Dean’s face to get his attention.  “What the hell just happened, man? Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah, dude, I’m good. I went to talk to Cas though, and he said nothing happened last night, so I don’t know why you were freaking out earlier,” Dean replied nonchalantly. If Cas said nothing happened last night, then he would be inclined to believe him. Cas was his friend and he trusted Cas, even if it didn’t exactly sit well with Dean that he claimed nothing happened last night.

“Are you serious?” Sam chided with a roll of his eyes and a bitch face and _seriously could he be more of a girl?_ “He really said nothing happened? And you _believed_ him?”

“Well why the hell not? Why would Cas lie to me about this?” Dean asked, fiddling with his fingers on the table. He wasn’t sure what Sam knew that he didn’t, and he didn’t know if he really wanted to find out. If Cas didn’t want him to know, that was good enough for him right now.

“Maybe because you’re an idiot and Cas, _stupidly,_ cares about you?” Dean scoffed as the words left Sam’s mouth, not entirely understanding or believing what his little brother was trying to tell him.

“I don’t get it, Sam, if Cas doesn’t want me to know, why should it matter?”

“Because you’re being, I repeat, a fucking idiot!” Sam bellowed, and that got Dean’s attention because that certainly got a reaction out of Sam and Dean _still didn’t fucking understand._ “I mean Jesus, am I really gonna have to do this for the two of you?”

“Do _what?!”_ Dean interjected. He didn’t get what Sam was making such a big deal about. Cas said there was nothing, so there was nothing, and that was that.

“For Christ’s sake, Dean, you got piss drunk with Benny and called Cas in the middle of the night,” But Dean already knew that, and Sam _knew_ he knew, so he paused for a second and looked as though he was trying to think of how to phrase something. “And, from what Cas told me, apparently you were going on about wanting to kiss Cas, and mess his hair up, and for fucks sake, Dean will you just tell him how you _feel_ already?” Sam finished, exasperated.

Dean was frozen.

There was _no fucking way_ he had said that shit to Cas, no matter how many drinks Dean had had that night. It just did not happen. Because this _crush_ Dean seemed to be harboring for Cas was nothing more – just a silly little crush that he would get over, eventually. Except he knew that he probably wasn’t going to just get over this crush like some school boy. He knew that this was real, he knew that his _feelings_ were real, but he wouldn’t admit it, because Dean Winchester never got what he wanted, now did he, so what was the point in _admitting it_ and then just getting himself hurt? There was no point.

Except there was.

Because this was _Cas._ Cas, with his blue eyes and his lingering stares that should probably make Dean feel all sorts of uncomfortable but just _don’t._ Cas, who may have fucked up in the past, but then again, out of the three of them, who didn’t? And he always came back and Cas was human now and he was _alive_ and _here_ and was s _taying with them._

 _“Fuck me,”_ Dean breathed, his eyes wide.

Dean was sure he heard Sam breath out, “fucking _finally”_ as he ran out of the kitchen.

▫

It was only a few seconds later that Dean was barging into Cas’ room just to find him in the same position that he left him, only this time wide-eyed.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Cas, why wouldn’t you just _tell me_ what happened last night?” Dean demanded, breathless. He was frozen in the door way and he really didn’t have a clue as to where this conversation was about to go.

“What are you talking about? I told you, nothing hap-”

“Cut that shit, Cas, I know what happened. Why the fuck didn’t you just _tell_ me?”

If it were possible, Cas’ eyes widened even more before casting downward at the ground.

“I don’t know,” Cas mumbled. “Because I didn’t want to have to hear you say how it didn’t mean anything, I guess. I didn’t want to embarrass you because of what you said.”

It was Dean’s turn to be shocked. Castiel thought he was _embarrassed_ of him?

“Cas,” Dean whispered, stepping closer to the bed where Castiel sat, gaze still on the floor. “Cas, I’m not embarrassed of what I said. Okay, I’m a little embarrassed of _how_ I said it, because I really didn’t wanna tell you that shit will I was drunk off my ass, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean what I said. That doesn’t change the fact that I’m fucking in _love_ with you Cas, and I can’t even begin to explain to you how long I have been.” The words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them. He just didn’t want Cas to think they were lies or he was embarrassed of him or he didn’t care because that was just so, _so_ wrong.

Dean was pretty sure a physical weight had been lifted off of him the moment he finished speaking. He was glad, _so glad_ that he finally got to say that out loud, that he finally got to tell Cas how he feels, until he realized that Cas was silent. Eerily so. He hadn’t said anything since Dean finished talking and Dean really wasn’t sure what to do. He stepped close to the bed, and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Cas?” He asked, and that jarred a response from Cas because he finally looked up and _fuck him,_ Dean still couldn’t tell what the ex-angel was thinking.

“Dean, you can’t mean that,” He finally said, and if Dean was being honest he could have sworn Cas’ eyes had tears brimming in them.

“What? Of course I do, Cas, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. Of course I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t do that to you,” He was speaking quickly now, anything to make sure that Cas wasn’t upset, that _he_ hadn’t upset Cas.

It was then that Dean decided if Cas wasn’t going to believe him, he was just going to have to show him he meant it. So he took Cas’ face in his hands, leaned down and kissed him. It was light, chaste, loving. Dean pulled away and looked in Cas’ eyes, and that was when he realized that maybe this was wrong. Maybe Cas didn’t feel the same way and _that_ was why he hadn’t said anything to Dean.

“Shit,” Dean murmured, stepping away. “Shit, shit, shit, I’m sorry, Cas, fuck, I can’t believe I did that when it’s obvious you don’t feel the same way. Oh god, Sammy was right, I _am_ a fucking idiot, I’m sorry, I’ll just go now, _shit,”_ he repeated, a mantra.

It was when Dean had turned and started making his way to the door that Cas stood and said, “Dean,” so forcefully that he couldn’t help but turn around.

“Yeah?” Dean said, his voice hoarse.

“Sam was right. You _are_ a fucking idiot.” Dean’s heart sank. Cas rarely cursed and this wasn’t a time that Dean found it amusing to hear.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I’m sorry man, lemme just get out of your hair-”

“No, Dean, I don’t mean it like that,” Cas said quietly. Before Dean knew it, Cas was right up on him, invading his personal space just like he always had, except this time, his lips found Dean’s and he was pulling on his hips and dragging him closer.

For a moment, Dean was shocked. And then he realized what exactly was happening, and couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the angel, _his_ angel, and kiss back.

The kiss was all passion, all heat, and Dean wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

He could feel the slight smile on Cas’ lips as they kissed, and he pulled back, dazed.

The smile was still on Cas’ face, and Dean couldn’t help but grin himself at the sight.

“Shit, Cas, you couldn’t have done that _before_ you made me think I fucked up and made a fool of myself?” Dean said, though his blatant happiness ruined any heat he was trying to put into the words.

“You didn’t give me enough time to process,” Castiel started. “When you came in here, I thought you were going to tell me that everything you said meant nothing. I wasn’t expecting you to declare your love for me.”

And then Dean remembered he hadn’t just told Cas that he had feelings for him. He had told him he _loved_ him. He instantly turned to freaking out internally, chastising himself, because how could he say something like that so soon? And he hadn’t even known how Cas felt and he just outright said he _loved_ him. But then again, he _did_ love Cas, so why was he freaking out?

“I love you too, you know,” Cas interrupted his thoughts, just as quickly as they had started.

“You do?” Dean asked, voice timid.

“Of course I do, Dean. I always have. I was yours the moment I pulled you out of hell and remade you. There was no going back.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to say, but he thinks he’s known since then too. It wasn’t always as apparent to him, and he may not have figured it out until recently, but looking back, he realizes this feeling was almost always there.

Dean leaned into Cas and captured his lips with his own again, and this time the kiss wasn’t as hard, but that passion and heat was still there, and Dean thought that maybe it always would be, and he was definitely okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not totally sure how long this is going to be.  
> There's definitely at least 1 chapter left, although I'm thinking that even after it ends I'm gonna keep writing this verse because I can't bring myself to end it. Can you blame me?
> 
> And once again, tell me what you guys think about this chapter, and if you guys do or do not want smut. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A date?” Cas repeats. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are squinted in that way Dean finds too damn adorable for his own good. He looks confused, and Dean clears his throat, suddenly thinking this is a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd as always. 
> 
> I'm super sorry about the ridiculous lengths between chapters. I'm super sucky with posting things. I'm sorry :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, though!

It’s over the course of the next few days that Dean decides that if he and Cas are going to go through with this, _really_ do this, then he’ll be damned if they don’t do it right.

“Cas, will you go on a date with me?” Dean says during breakfast, catching the barely awake man off guard.

“A date?” Cas repeats. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are squinted in that way Dean finds too damn adorable for his own good. He looks confused, and Dean clears his throat, suddenly thinking this is a terrible idea.

“Yeah, a date. A real, honest to god, date. We can go out somewhere and see a movie or eat, hell, I don’t know, Cas, just a date. I thought it would be nice,” his voice trails off. He looks down and scratches the back of his neck, unsure of what to do now. He had thought that a date with Cas would be fun – at least, had had until about thirty seconds ago. He’s about to retreat, abort mission, tell Cas it’s fine and that it’s stupid and just a joke when Cas finally speaks.

“I would love to go on a date, Dean,” he replies, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. And that alone makes Dean smile, too, because this isn’t just something he made up in his head – Cas is here, with him, and he wants this too.

▫

Dean Winchester was new to the whole “serious relationship” aspect of his life now. He and Cas may not have been together long yet, but he’s known for years that he’s loved the ex-angel, even if he’s repressed the thought. While he knew this, he hadn’t realized how difficult it would be to plan an evening for he and Cas that would suffice. And he was beginning to think that going to Sam was _really_ not helping.

“A date?”

“Yes, Sam, a date. Cas is new to all this, and I don’t know, I wanted to it right for once. For him,” Dean’s voice trailed off and his eyes were cast downward. When he looked up again, Sam was grinning at him. “C’mon, wipe that damn grin off your face. I’m just saying, okay, it just seemed like a good idea. So, Cas and I are going to go on a date.”

“No, Dean, I totally agree. I think it’s a great idea for the two of you. What are you gonna do, though?” Sam asked and he had a valid point. No matter how much Dean wracked his brain to try and think of some great idea that would make a great impression on Cas, he just couldn’t think of anything good enough. He wanted to make sure Cas enjoyed himself, he just really, really did not know how to do that.

Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know,man. I don’t know what he would like. Maybe some fancy ass restaurant or something? That might impress him.”

“Dean, you don’t have to impress _Cas._ He’s loved you for years – whether or not you take him on some swanky date isn’t gonna change that. Plus, if you try and take him to some expensive restaurant you’ll just complain the whole time and ruin the entire thing. So do something else.” Dean knew Sam was right, but he couldn’t help thinking that he just really wanted this to be _good_ for Cas. And that’s when Dean had the perfect idea.

“Dude. I got it. It’s nothing super fancy, but I’m sure he’ll dig it. At least I hope he will.”

“Alright, man, do whatever you think is best. You know him better than me after all.” And suddenly that shit eating grin was back on Sam’s face, but Dean couldn’t help but smile too.

He was going to make damn sure that Cas’ first date was _perfect._

▫

They had agreed for the date to take place on that coming Friday, giving Dean plenty of time to get everything he needed in order. He had to recruit the help of Kevin, Charlie, and Sam, but it got the job done.

Friday afternoon rolled around, and Dean was most definitely not _freaking the fuck out._ This was just _Cas._ His Cas, who he’s known for years, so why in the hell should be so nervous about this date? He’s been on plenty before, and this should be no different, he thought.

Except it was. Because this date meant something – _really_ meant something. This wasn’t just Cas’ first date, this was Dean’s first time taking Cas on a date. He knew in the back of his mind that Cas really wouldn’t care what they did either way, but he wanted to make sure Cas loved everything nonetheless. And if that wasn’t frightening, Dean didn’t know what was. This was the first time aside from Lisa that Dean had strong, real feelings about someone, and he didn’t want to jeopardize that by making a shitty impression on Cas.

So he planned and plotted for days and when everything was finally, finally set up and ready to go, he went and got himself ready.

Cas still had no idea what they were doing, but Dean had told him to dress casually. So Dean went and got himself a shower, taking extra time and care to make sure he looked good. He had spent an embarrassingly long amount of time trying to figure out what to wear, and he still hadn’t decided until Charlie told him to _‘man up, Winchester,’_ and helped him pick it out. He quickly threw on the nicest pair of jeans he owned, a Henley, and a maroon button down. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror, nodded to himself, and headed out of his room.

It was then that he realized just how _nervous_ he was. Charlie and Sam had told him he had nothing to be nervous about, and he believed them, but that was hours ago. Now he was about to go get Cas and he couldn’t help but just hope that this date went well.

He ended up walking past Sam as he made his way to Cas’ room, earning a wink from his brother. He scoffed at him, but as soon as Sam was behind him, his face split into a grin. As nervous as he was, he was also undoubtedly excited and happy that he was finally going to be going on a real date with Cas. While what he had planned wasn’t much, he knew Cas would appreciate it nonetheless.

Soon, too soon he thought, he found himself outside of Cas’ room and he was suddenly hesitant to knock. He took in a deep breath, let out a steady stream of air, and raised his fist to knock. A few light taps on the door later, and the fallen angel was opening it wide for Dean, smile and light blush plastered onto his face.

As soon as he lays eyes on Castiel, Dean’s jaw drops.

He’s wearing what Dean assumes is one of his older AC/DC shirts that probably doesn’t fit him anymore and right now he can’t even care as to _how_ Cas obtained it, because he’s pretty sure he’s developing an unhealthy obsession of Cas wearing his clothes.

Cas has paired the shirt with a pair of jeans that actually fit _well_ and Dean just _knows_ that he’s going to be struggling all night to keep his eyes off the other man’s ass. Dean realizes by now that his looking at Cas has definitely developed into creepy staring, so he closes his mouth before smiling at the man.

“Damn, Cas. You look… good,” Dean stutters awkwardly. He never thought that someone could make a ratty old t-shirt look so damn _hot._

Cas, the great person he is, full on _blushes_ and Dean isn’t sure if it’s because of Dean’s words or his awkwardness. Either way, Dean is inherently glad he could cause it and he finds his mind wondering just how low that light flush of pink goes down his chest.

“Thank you, Dean. You look very handsome as well,” and the lighting isn’t the best, but Dean _swears_ Cas blush deepens, and it’s officially the most endearing thing he’s ever seen. “Will you finally tell me where it is we’re going?”

Dean full on _grins_ at that. He and everyone who helped him set the date up has kept it under wraps and he’s positive Cas has no idea what he’s planning. He honestly cannot even wait to see Cas’ face.

“’fraid not. You’ll find out soon enough though, so don’t worry, Cas. We’re gonna have a great night, okay?”

“I know we will, Dean. I have faith in whatever you’ve planned.” It’s the utmost certainty Cas says this with that reminds Dean just why he loves him. He knows that no matter what, Cas trusts him and has faith in him, and Dean can only hope to live up to said expectations.

“Well alright, man, let’s get going then. I’m actually really excited for this,” he utters the last bit quietly and at first he wasn’t entirely sure if Cas had heard him. But then Cas’ grin is wide and bright and _breathtaking_ and Dean hears a small breath of, _‘me too’_ and any nerves Dean may have been feeling throughout the day are instantly gone, because this is he and Cas and they’re both _excited_ and _ready_ and he’ll be damned if this isn’t the best first date anyone has _ever_ gone on.

▫

“Alright, Cas. Let’s do this,” Dean grinned leading Cas outside of the bunker by hand, since he’d forced Cas to put on a blindfold. Cas chuckled quietly and soon they were standing directly outside of the doorway to the bunker.

“Okay, Dean. Where to now?”

“We’re already here!”

Castiel tilted his head, and this time it was Dean’s turn to laugh. He pulled off Cas’ blindfold and smiled at him.

“I thought maybe we would stay in for tonight. I know it’s probably not a whole lot, but I don’t know, I thought it would be nice. We’re both new to this so I figured maybe a night in for our first date would be nice.” His voice was soft as though he were afraid Cas wouldn’t approve, but he positively beamed and nodded his head.

“Yes, Dean, I agree. I think a night in sounds lovely.” Dean grinned back and he turned to face the bunker door, hand resting lightly in the small of Cas’ back.

“Okay. You ready?” He asked, looking to Cas, receiving a nod in return.

Dean let out a steady breath and quickly just hoped tonight went well. He opened the door for Cas, letting him through first. He knew right now it didn’t look like much – it was still just the bunker, but it’s not like this was where the date was happening.

“Alright, Cas, come this way,” he spoke softly, taking Cas’ hand in his and pulling him in the direction of the library.

Upon arriving at the library and entering, Cas face was awed. Dean knew it wasn’t much, but he also knew that Cas would appreciate the gesture nonetheless.

Over the course of the day, with Kevin and Charlie’s help, Dean had set up a projector and screen in the room and had pulled a couch, blankets, and pillows in front of it. There was a stack of DVDs for them to choose from, and off to the side there was a plethora of “movie” snacks and drinks for them to have. Dean originally thought of just taking Cas out to the movies, but that seemed far too impersonal for the two of them. Then this idea came to him.

Castiel turned to Dean, mouth still agape and blinked a few times before closing his mouth and proceeding with speaking.

“Dean, you really didn’t have to – “

“Shh, Cas,” Dean hushed, placing a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to, though. For you. For us, I guess.” Castiel glanced down and looked back up at Dean through his eyelashes, and Dean couldn’t get over the innocence exuding from Cas. He had a shy smile on his face and his eyes were as bright and blue as ever.

“C’mon,” Dean murmurs quietly, pulling Cas closer to the couch, screen, and food. “You can pick out a movie, and I’ll grab some snacks and then set it up for us, okay?”

Cas looked to Dean and nodded easily, quickly going to the DVDs and looking through them. Dean was in the middle of getting popcorn and assorted candy for the two of them when Cas spoke again.

“Dean, these are all horror movies.”

Dean instantly blushed. He knew Cas would notice that, but he mostly hoped that he wouldn’t say anything about it and would just assume it was because Dean enjoyed them.

“Yeah, I mean. We watch them in my room all the time, right? I thought it would be nice if we watched one now… I don’t know, maybe it was stupid, I just thought – “

Dean turned away from the food as he spoke, towards Cas, only to be met with an arm full of angel. Cas was hugging him and Dean hugged back before Cas leant into Dean and kissed him on the mouth. Dean was sure if there was anything he would never tire of, it was kissing his angel.

“It’s a brilliant idea, Dean. Really. It was very… sweet of you to pick out these movies.”

Dean could _feel_ his cheeks heating up even more, and normally he would probably be ridiculously embarrassed by all of this, but coming from Cas, he just found himself unable to be. He wasn’t just doing this for Cas, it was for both of them, and as long as Cas was happy, Dean was sure he could be too.

Dean turned back around to the food, grabbed as much as he could in his hands and nodded his head with a smile over to the couch.

“Alright, Cas, let’s get this date started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, definitely a chapter or two left of this fic.  
> I'm still super iffy on whether or not I'm putting smut in it, but if I do I'm going to end this and then just make a second part to it rather than a chapter of it, so of course if you don't want to read the smut, you don't have to. But, there might not even be any smut to post, so tell me what y'all think and we'll see what happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Dean realized it wasn't scary. It wasn't scary at all, not really, but he was nervous. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Cas, because this, whatever this was right now, really meant something. And they loved each other and if that wasn't fucking huge Dean didn't know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously un-beta'd, so if you catch any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> I'm super sorry about how long it's been since I updated.  
> Check notes at bottom for more!
> 
> ALSO: The rating WILL be going up probably next chapter - so expect that!

So far, they had gotten through one movie and were currently in the middle of the second when Dean realized just how close in proximity the two of them had become.

They had started the night with some distance between them on the couch, but as the night and movie progressed, they had gotten closer and closer, eventually just being pressed tightly against each other. Cas was leaning into Dean, his head resting on him while Dean’s arm was slung across the back of the couch, lightly brushing Cas’ shoulder. 

Dean found his palms sweating just the slightest bit at the distance, or lack there of, between he and Cas, and yet he was glad for it. He had spent years ignoring his feelings for Cas and to finally have this, to finally be _able_ to have this was something great, and Dean wouldn’t give it up for anything.

Really, the night had been undeniably similar to how they normally spent their evenings watching movies; Cas was criticizing everything, and Dean couldn’t help but find it adorable. And if Dean’s staring was a little more obvious this time around, well, it’s not as though Cas had noticed yet.

 Until he did. It was then that Cas looked up at Dean and noticed him staring. Dean quickly tried to focus his eyes on the movie, but he could feel the blush on his cheeks and heard Cas’ quiet laugh.

“Dean, last I checked, in order to know what’s going on in a movie, you’re supposed to actually _watch_ it,” Castiel commented, and where in the hell did he learn that snark?

“Yeah, yeah, Cas, I know,” Dean muttered, heat still lingering on his cheeks. “Couldn’t help it, I guess.”

Dean finally looked over to Cas and _of course_ he was doing that stupid little head tilt that Dean found himself falling more and more in love with.

"Cas," Dean whispered, the reason for the hushed tone not even known to him. This moment just felt new, fragile even, and he felt that even something above a whisper would shatter it.

"Yes?" Cas replied, meeting him in volume. Dean blinked and looked to the TV, quickly clearing his throat. He'd gotten over the hard part - he'd told Cas he loved him. This should be easy; he may not have done it before, but the scary part was over, wasn't it? 

And then Dean realized it wasn't scary. It wasn't scary at all, not really, but he was nervous. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Cas, because this, whatever this was right now, really meant something. And they loved each other and if that wasn't fucking _huge_ Dean didn't know what was. 

"Nothing, sorry. So are you liking the movie?" He asked, trying to change his thoughts to a lighter subject. 

Cas turned his head toward the screen and slightly nodded.

 "Yes, I suppose I am. Although I find it hard to believe that making any kind of food out of human would taste good. Although I do commend them on their thought process to cut out their vocal chords." Cas mused and Dean couldn't hold back a laugh, because leave it to Cas to _commend_ the bad guys for their _thought process._

Cas' brows furrowed at Dean's outburst of laughter and a soft _"what?"_ escaped his lips.

"Nothin', Cas. You're just great is all," Dean supplied, and damn if there wasn't a ridiculous grin on his face. 

"You're quite great too, Dean," Cas responded, his smile matching Dean's. And that's when his breath caught in his throat, because between Cas' smile and the look of sheer _adoration_ and _love_ on his face, Dean didn't know what to do with it all.

So he did the one thing he knew would be good right about then, and he lifted his hand to cup Cas' cheek. Cas leaned into the touched and Dean tilted Cas' head up towards his. He watched as Cas' eyes fluttered shut before he pressed his lips lightly to his own.

Even though he and Cas had kissed already he didn't think he would ever be over how it felt. Cas' lips against him were warm and soft, if not a little chapped. Dean shifted, pulling Cas even closer to him if humanly possible, and soon instead of sitting facing the TV and the movie, they were sitting sideways, facing each other. 

Cas had one hand wrapped into Dean's hair and without thinking, he pulled the slightest bit. A quiet whimper escaped Dean's mouth, and Cas quickly pulled away. 

"Dean," he started, hand still curled into Dean's hair but eyes downcast. "I don't know what I'm doing. This is new to me, all of it, and I want it and I want to learn, but you're going to have to help me get through it." His voice was soft and Dean tilted Cas head up so they were looking at each other. 

"Of course I'm gonna be here for you, Cas. I'm new to this whole..dating, thing, I guess, aside from Lisa. And I'm not good with talking or feelings but I love you and I'm _with_ you, and that means helping you learn and all that."

The smile on Cas' face was small, but damn if it didn't make Dean's heart swell. And just as he was wondering when exactly he becamesuch a _chick,_ he realized he didn't give a fuck because he was here and Cas was with him and theywere _together._

"Okay. Good," Cas started and for once it seemed that _he_ was the one who didn't know what to say. "I love you too, Dean." 

And the from Dean had on his face probably wasn't going away for awhile, and the movie was pretty much over now, but if this wasn't the _best_ first date ever, Dean had no idea what was.

▫ 

The morning after, the two of them strolled into the kitchen wearing pajamas and smiling so wide Sam was shocked their faces didn't split in half. He was sitting doing a crossword in the newspaper drinking coffee when the two wandered in.

"So, you two seem pretty chipper," Sam commented. He couldn't help smirking into his mug. 

"Oh, yeah, Sammy. Hardcore marathon sex will do that to you," Dean retorted, smirking matching his brothers. Sam choked on his coffee and Dean laughed until Cas smacked him on the arm while hissing a scolding _"Dean!”_

"I assure you, Sam, we did not have 'hardcore marathon sex.' I apologize for your brothers language." Cas said, still slightly glaring at his now boyfriend.

"No worries, Cas. I'm pretty used to it at this point really." As annoyed and disgusted Sam found himself wanting to be, he couldn't. Not now, when he saw the smile on his brothers face and the matching one on the fallen angel. He doesn't know the last time he saw either one look so happy, and frankly, he wasn't sure he ever had. 

"Well, either way, you're gonna have to put up with us being together now," Dean said, before pulling Cas to him and pressing their lips together. If he thought maybe Cas would decide to have some shame and pull apart, he was dead wrong, seeing as though the ex-angel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, crushing them together.

Sam made a heaving noise and motion as Dean stuck his middle finger up at him. Sam got up and took his coffee, walking out. As much as he liked seeing his brother happy, he really didn't want to have to see him ravish this fallen angel.

As annoying as his brother might be, Sam found himself smiling as he walked out, and he decided he definitely liked happy on Dean and Cas.

When he heard Cas let out a moan that sounded suspiciously like his brother's name, though, he decided he _definitely_ didn't need to hear it.

 ▫

After that first day, Cas had taken to sleeping in Dean's bed.

There wasn't anything said about it, really. When the two were headed to sleep the night before, Cas kept walking and didn't go into his room, and Dean didn't question it. Dean just handed him a pair of sweats and that was that. 

But Dean was beginning to hate it. 

Of course he didn't hate it, he actually really liked having Cas in bed with him and waking up to him every morning. But it was beginning to be fucking _brutal_ on Dean's dick. 

He loved the feeling of Cas curled up with him even if Cas' body heat always made the bed, and subsequently, Dean ten times hotter than if he weren't in the bed. He loved the hushed whispers and soft kisses and he loved the hard, passionate kisses.

The problem with those, though, was that they never went anywhere.

Dean never made a move to further them. God _knows_ he wanted to, but he didn't if Cas didn’t, and since Cas never made a move either, he assumed that Cas was content with just kissing. And if that was the case, Dean could live with it. But fuck if it wasn't starting to drive him crazy.

This night was essentially no different than any other night. They were in bed together, Cas in one of Dean's old t-shirts and boxers, Dean in the same. Cas was pretty much on top of Dean, kissing the hell out of him. The one thing that was different this time, though, was that Cas' hands strayed a bit. 

He was currently pushing Dean's shirt up his torso, and _that was new,_ so Dean pulled away from Cas and looked up at him.

"Cas," Dean said slowly, left arm still wrapped around the man above him.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied quickly, as if he had better things to be doing and Dean was distracting him.

"Nothing, I just.. I don't know. We haven't done more than kissing all this time."

Cas pursed his lips for a moment.

"No, we have not. But kissing usually leads to other things, does it not?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know you were up for that, and I mean, you've only been human for a few months and it's not like we've been doing this long, and I-I don't know, Cas," Dean sputtered. At this point, he wasn't sure if he was pulling back because of Cas, or because of _himself._

It was then that Dean realized he had been looking down, away from Cas, and when Dean finally looked back up at him, he realized his shoulders were shaking slightly with laughter. Dean frowned and pulled his hand away from Cas. He tried to roll away from Cas, but it was sort of difficult with the other man on top of him.

That, though, was what caused Cas to finally stop laughing and give Dean a small smile.

"Dean Winchester, are you _nervous_ because of _sex?_ " Cas teased. Dean's cheeks grew warm and he tried to, unsuccessfully, roll away from Cas again. Cas pulled his hand to Dean's face, cupping his cheek in his palm.

"The only reason I didn't initiate anything with you, was because I wasn't sure if you wanted that kind of relationship with me. You always pulled away whenever we got close to something more, so I assumed you weren't comfortable with it yet, or if you would be ever," Cas explained. Dean's jaw dropped. 

"Okay, two things. One, are you fucking joking me? Have you seen you? It's been driving me crazy how much I want you, Cas," Dean's voice had grown softer, because even though this was about want and sex, it didn't change the fact that Dean loved Cas. "And two, were you seriously willing to continue in a sexless relationship for an unknown amount of time?"

"You were willing to do so for me, were you not?" Cas replied, and that froze Dean for a second because, _holy shit,_ he was willing. Yeah, it would have sucked, and he and his right hand definitely would have become good friends, but he would do that if it were for Cas. He was pretty damn sure he would do anything for Cas.

"Well, yeah, but, you're you. Of course I would have."

Cas simply smiled at him.

"And you're you, Dean. I would do anything if it were for you." And finally Dean had had it with all these feelings and talks and he decided he couldn't take it anymore, so he just leaned up and kissed Cas lightly on the mouth. Cas reciprocated, pulling Dean up to him.

When they parted they were both smiling, and Cas rolled off of Dean, laying at his side. He turned to face Dean and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight, Dean," Cas murmured. 

"Wait, what the hell? You're going to bed?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "We've made it this long, you'll survive for one more night."

Dean definitely had a pout on his face, but he turned the light off and wrapped his arm around Cas' middle all the same. 

"Besides, we should get rest if you want to fulfill that _'marathon sex'_ quota."

And Dean could definitely get behind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am SO sorry about the time between updates. For some reason, this chapter just took me forever to get out, plus with school going on it was kinda tough. I haven't really been on my game lately and I'm starting to feel better but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I've already started the next chapter, so it shouldn't be anywhere near as long of a wait. 
> 
> also, the movie Dean and Cas are watching during their date is Motel Hell.
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you so much for your patience. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester had no idea what having sex with an angel would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally ONLY smut. Just fair warning, feel free to skip this chapter entirely. Un-beta'd.
> 
> (I previously posted a chapter explaining as to why I haven't posted in so long, but I've deleted it now because posting should be back to normal.)

Dean Winchester had no idea what having sex with an angel would be like.

He and Cas had woken up the morning after they had their _sex talk_ and that's when Dean realized he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Sure, he knew that Cas was human now and the body was his and no one else’s, but it still made him nervous. And then Dean realized he wasn't nervous because his boyfriend was an ex-angel, he was nervous because he _did not want to mess this up._

This was going to be Cas' first time, ever. Dean would hate himself if he took that from Cas and fucked up it in the process too.

They were still lying in bed together while Dean had this internal crisis, and Cas must have noticed, because he leaned towards Dean and ran a hand down his arm soothingly.

"Dean?" He asked, tentatively. Dean knew he wanted to know what was bothering him, but he just gave a slight shake of his head.

"It's nothing, Cas; don’t worry about it,” Dean replied. His voice was gruff and he turned to face Cas. Cas’ brow was furrowed in concern and there was a slight frown on his lips. Dean leaned forward in order to kiss it off his face and Cas leaned into the kiss, but when they parted he wore the same expression. It was then that Dean realized he wasn’t going to be able to get away with having this conversation, so he sighed and covered his face with his hands.

“Really, Cas, it’s nothing. I’m just being stupid, okay? I just don’t wanna mess this up with you. You haven’t had sex before and I’m stuck between being so fucking glad your first time is with me and feeling like you deserve better. ” Dean was turned away from Cas again, looking up at the ceiling. The comforting warmth that was Cas’ hand was still on Dean, but it soon was taken away and Cas was leaning up and turning to sit on Dean, knees on either side of him.

“Dean Winchester, I thought we finished this last night? I love _you_ and I want _you._ Do you not understand that I want my first time to be with you? You’re not going to mess this up, so please, Dean, stop worrying so much,” Cas spoke softly. He was looking at Dean and it’s not like Dean could really look anywhere else, so he ended up blinking rapidly a few times because he definitely was not crying over this. “Okay?” Cas whispered, finally getting through to Dean. He nodded, and replied with a faint, _‘okay’,_ and soon Cas’ lips are against his and he’s not expecting it, but hey, he’s not about to turn down kissing this man who he’s inconceivably in love with, so his hands brush against Cas’ hips and hold him there and he kisses back.

There are hands hot against Dean’s face and the back of his neck and he’s surging up in an effort to get Cas as close to him as possible, and before he realizes what’s going on they’re full-on making out and his tongue has found its way between Cas’ lips. But it’s not just Dean who’s passionate and into this because Cas’ hands are curled in Dean’s hair while his hips grind down against Dean’s and suddenly the friction and pressure is just so _nice_ and Cas ends up moaning into Dean’s mouth. They pull apart and their breathing is labored, even after just a few minutes of kissing, and the two of them are just looking at each other when one of them finally speaks.

“Cas, you’re sure?” Dean inquires softly. Cas is still breathing hard, but he gives a short nod, and then they’re kissing again. Dean’s arms wrap around the man above him and he flips them over so he’s on top. In the quiet of their bedroom all that can be heard his their ragged breathing and the occasional groan or whimper, and as perfect as their slow grinding had been before, it’s finally reached the point of _nowhere near enough_ and Dean’s beginning to find it insufferable.

Before he can do anything though, Cas’ hips are hitching up to get closer to Dean’s, and unless Dean’s wrong, and he sincerely doubts he is, he can feel the hardness of Cas cock pressing against his own. Just the thought alone of Cas being under Dean, cock hard and begging for more is enough for him to get turned on.

“Fuck, Cas, lemme get us out of these clothes, okay, baby?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just makes himself busy in divulging the two of them from the few items of clothing they had on from sleeping. He and Cas are missing their shirts when his hands slip down to get Cas out of his sweats, and when he does he can’t help but notice that he isn’t wearing anything underneath them. The sound that leaves his mouth is definitely not controlled or by his own accord, but he doesn’t really care anymore because all that matters us the man laying below him, the look in his eyes, and  the pretty bead of precome that’s leaking out of the tip of Cas’ dick.

His hand lightly grazes the underside of Cas’ cock and the noise that leaves Cas’ mouth is loud, and high pitched, and absolutely fucking _criminal,_ and Dean can’t believe that it’s his angel that just made that noise. Even more so, he can’t believe that it’s this perfect angel who he’s been in love with for years that’s under him, and the severity of the situation finally hits him. It’s not the self-deprecation or worry of before, but something new and light, yet heavy at the same time, and Dean can’t be held responsible if tears spring into his eyes again.

“I love you, Cas,” he says before kissing him again. They break apart and the first words out of Cas’ mouth are, “I love you too, Dean, but I’d love it a lot more if you would actually touch me, and maybe lose the pants.” Dean can’t help but be wholly taken aback and he laughs because _damn_ he did not expect this when it came to his fallen angel, but he can definitely dig it.

“Whatever you say, Cas,” Dean replies, his lips turned up into a grin, before finally slipping his own sweats down his legs and kicking them off. Then he’s back on Cas and their bodies are pressed together as well as their lips.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Dean mumbles as he kisses down Cas’ neck. He moves his lips down and over, eventually reaching Cas’ ear, and he kisses and nibbles at it. Cas is whispering, _‘fuck, Dean,’_ over and over again and Dean never realized how fucking hot it would be to hear Cas cursing after his constant perfect grammar and extensive vocabulary.

Dean smirks and gives a breathy laugh against Cas’ ear, whispering, “What’s that, Cas? You’re gonna have to speak up a bit.” He bites Cas’ earlobe again and the groan that escapes his lips is pure frustration and Dean is loving this side of Cas, this messy, lustful side, and he’s damn glad that he gets to be the only person to ever witness it.

“Fuck, I want you Dean, need you, please,” Cas pants, and _holy hell,_ they’ve only just started but if he keeps saying Dean’s name like that, they’re definitely not going to last a whole lot longer. Dean’s face is pressed into the crook of Cas’ neck, pressing messy kisses to him when he nods to Cas.

“Yeah, baby, I know what you need. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you, ‘kay, Cas?” This time it’s Cas that’s nodding and before Dean realizes what’s happening, he’s being pulled away from Cas’ neck and a pair of warm lips are against his. Suddenly there’s a warm hand against his hip and it’s slowly but surely pulling Dean’s boxers down and off his legs, and as soon as the feel of cotton is gone, Dean presses the two of them together and groans.

The feel of Castiel pressed against him is intoxicating, and Dean is quickly finding himself drunk off of contact.  His head dips down to the hollow of Cas’ neck; his lips press down, ghosting over to the juncture between his shoulder and neck, teeth scraping across lightly. Below him, quiet, breathy noises are coming from Cas’ mouth, and Dean would even go so far as to say he’s practically _whimpering,_ and it gets to the point where, as much as he enjoys it, it just feels cruel to tease and play with his angel while he begs for him. There are two hands clutching at Dean’s hair, and eventually he pulls up off of Cas to smirk at him before his hand slips down and gives Cas’ cock a loose stroke. An outright _moan_ passes from his lips and Dean swears he can feel himself grow even harder at the sound.

Dean has never had a preference of whether the person he’s in bed with was loud or quiet, but when it came to Castiel, angel of the _fucking Lord,_ he can tell that he’s going to just _love_ learning just where all of Cas’ buttons are and learning how to get the loudest, hottest noises out of him.

“Dean – Dean, please, just stop _teasing,_ please.” It’s then that Dean decides that he _adores_ desperate on Cas, but he already resolved to get this show moving, so he just grips their cocks in his hand and strokes harder. His breathing matches Cas’ soon, unable to hold back the grunts and groans from ripping from his throat. Cas’ voice is getting louder and just the tiniest bit higher as his hand moves faster and Dean can’t keep from mumbling whatever nonsense happens to pop into his mind first.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking hot like this, so damn pretty, baby, love you like this,” mumbled Dean, and Cas’ hands are clutching at Dean’s back and side and neck, and his blunt nails are scratching down his skin and Dean’s pretty sure they might leave some nasty marks the next day but _fuck_ if he doesn’t love it right now.

“I n-need to come Dean, please, just move faster, so so close, please, please, please,” Cas exhaled in a breath, and Dean just can’t listen to him sound so needy, so he speeds up his hand just the smallest bit more, and leans down to press his lips against Cas’. Dean was close and moan after moan filled the silence of the room, and he knew that there was no way either of them were going to last much longer.

“Come, Cas, come for me, baby. Wanna see you get all messy for me,  please, so close, Cas,” Dean babbled and _on fucking cue_ Cas’ back arches off of the bed and he’s coming, hot and messy between them. His lips are on Dean’s again and his hand reaches down to join Dean’s on his still aching dick, and the added friction finally pushes him over the edge he was teetering on.

Out of breath and pleasantly worn out, he practically collapses on top of Cas, and while he’s pretty sure most people would probably complain of the mess between them or push him off for being too heavy, Cas just wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head. The moment is beginning to feel like something that Dean would normally classify as “chick-flick” territory, but he’s so warm and happy at this point that he just does not give a damn.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean breaths, unable to think of anything more educated in his current state – and really, can you blame him? The chest under him shudders with what Dean thinks is a chuckle and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

“My sentiments exactly,” said Cas quietly. Eventually, Dean worked up enough energy to roll off of Cas and next to him. As soon as he was lying on his back, Dean, and he would deny this if ever asked, reached for Cas’ hand and folded them together. Cas turned his head and looked to the man next to him, smiling tentatively. Dean smiled back and leaned his head to kiss him. Cas responded in like, the kiss flowing languidly, a press of lips that was more like a caress.

After a few moments, Dean suggested they maybe clean up somehow, but Cas wasn’t much help outside of mumbling softly in response. Dean rolled his eyes but found himself getting out of bed anyway, grabbing a towel and carefully wiping off both his own and Cas’ stomachs. He finally lay down next to Cas, and the fallen angel instinctively turned so his back was to Dean’s chest, and Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist. After a few moments, Cas’ breathing evened out and Dean found his own doing the same a few minutes later.

He may have waited damn long for this to happen, but _fuck,_ it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unbelievably sorry about how late this is. As I said in the last chapter (which wasn't even actually a chapter) I've had a lot of shit going on, but I should be able to get the next chapter up relatively soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. IM SO SORRY (not a chapter)

Guys.

I am  _so sorry._

I really fucking suck at updating this, don't I? Ugh. I promise I'm working on it, seriously, but I've had so much other shit going on lately that have taken precedence over this.

That being said though, I will try my damndest to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And! There's only a chapter or two left, so then you won't have to wait for updates anymore, right? (I'm gonna be super sad over that though. This fic is like my baby rn.)

Lastly, though, if you've stuck by and read this story and put up with my shit,  _thank you so much._ It seriously means a lot, and getting kudos and comments and all that honestly make my day. 

So once again, I sincerely apologize and am so appreciative of all of you! Thank you so much for reading!

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon further experimentation, Dean decided sex with Cas was the best sex he ever had. Granted, everything he has with Cas is the best, but that doesn’t make the sex any less exceptional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. i suck. I'm so sorry this is so late, like I said in the last (not) chapter I posted. But here it is now! It feels kinda unfinished, but I really wanted to get it up, so tell me what you guys think? Also, thanks to all you guys for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) (also! un-beta'd, so let me know if there's any mistakes?)

Upon further experimentation, Dean decided sex with Cas was the best sex he ever had. Granted, everything he has with Cas is the best, but that doesn’t make the sex any less exceptional.

Over the course of a few weeks, sex between them wasn’t something new anymore, and it sure as hell didn’t worry Dean anymore. The two of them worked well together, and it was fucking _fantastic._ While Dean would have been content to continue his life with his only action being from his right hand if it meant he got to be with Cas, he was sure as hell glad he didn’t have to. Yet, while he and Cas may be enjoying their new found intimacy and relationship, it was definitely starting to get to some people. Namely, Sam.

“Seriously, guys, you’re not the _only_ people who live here, remember?” Sam complained, rolling his eyes at the couple who were getting too close on the couch to be anywhere but locked in their room. “Kevin and I don’t want to be scared to walk around the bunker in case we catch you two doing anything unsavory, man.”

Dean snorted, but put a bit of distance between he and Cas while still keeping his arm around the other’s shoulders. “Yeah, okay, Sammy, we get it. You’re just a prude and are totally jealous that you’re not getting any like Cas and I,” Dean said with a wink. Sam groaned and Cas lightly slapped Dean, but there was a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m not jealous of your guys’ crazy ass sex life, man, I just don’t feel like walking in on you guys in the living room. On the couch, no less, where other people sit!” Sam looked genuinely exasperated at this point and Dean sighed, because maybe he and Cas _had_ been a little handsy lately in front of other people and _maybe_ it was getting a little too intense at times and there was a _slight possibility_ they had basically been having a competition over who could get whom the most worked up the fastest.

As it turned out, for being new at sex, Cas had _very_ good self-control and Dean was _really_ easy to rile up.

“Alright, alright, we’ll keep it to the bedroom, okay? We didn’t mean to make you feel awkward or anything, man,” Dean said, and for a moment Sam looked entirely surprised that Dean was taking him seriously.

“I apologize as well, Sam, we meant no harm,” Cas added quietly, eyes soft and entirely apologetic, because as much as he liked getting his hands on Dean, he didn’t want to make Sam or Kevin feel uncomfortable.

“Thanks, guys, and don’t worry about it Cas, I know you didn’t,” replied Sam with a smile. “I’m glad you two are happy together even if it makes me want to gouge my eyes out sometimes.”

Sam chuckled and Dean snorted again, and finally Sam was making his way out of the living room and back off to whatever he was trying to do beforehand. As he was leaving, Dean shifted a bit closer to Cas again, but still far enough that Sam couldn’t complain about it.

“I still say he’s jealous,” Dean muttered in Cas’ ear, placing a kiss on the side of his head.

“I heard that!” Sam called from the other room.                                                                   

“Good, bitch,” Dean called back, but the smile on his face and in his voice took any bite out of it. And as Dean turned back to watch the movie he and Cas had been trying to get into, he heard a faint, “Jerk!” as Sam walked further away. Dean chuckled and just turned the volume on the TV up.

▫

As the day progressed, it was proving a difficult feat for Dean and Cas to keep their hands off each other. They spent it mostly as they would any other day, together for much of the time, but whenever they were anywhere that there was a possibility of noisy little brothers and other house guests barging in, they kept mostly to themselves. Except whenever they were trying to see how far they could tease the other.

It started off with Dean just lightly kissing Cas’ neck as they sat, finishing their movie that Sam had previously interrupted. Light kisses eventually turned into gentle bites, which turned into Cas squirming in his seat, torn between responding to Dean or wriggling away in respect of Sam. A few minutes passed of Dean’s teasing and just as he was about to turn to Dean to tell him either to quit or continue – he wasn’t sure yet, he hoped he’d figure it out in the split second it took him to turn – footsteps could be heard making their way into the room and Dean had settled back into his previous position, eyes fixed on the screen. Cas huffed, but otherwise ignored what had transpired, and focused on the movie.

Later, when the two of them sat in the kitchen with Sam and Kevin after Dean had cooked them food, Cas decided it might be his opportunity to get some sort of payback – Sam and Kevin were deep in conversation, and the likelihood of them noticing what was happening was slim.

Dean and Cas were sitting next to each other, both listening to the banter between the two other men at the table but not contributing much to the conversation. As Cas was eating the fries Dean had made them, he slipped his left hand under the table and placed it on Dean’s thigh. He didn’t get much of a reaction at first, Dean just looked up at him with a curious smile on his face. Cas face held a small smirk, and he popped another fry into his mouth.

It was when Dean was finally lifting his burger to his mouth that Cas decided to go a little further.

He slid his hand up Dean’s thigh further and squeezed lightly before sliding it so it was placed directly over Dean’s crotch. The other man jumped lightly and dropped his burger, smiling sheepishly when met with odd looks from Sam and Kevin.

“Sorry guys, it slipped. Oops,” Dean said, and after a second of suspicious looks from the other men, they drifted back into normal conversation.

A glare was shot over in Cas’ direction, but he simply removed his hand from Dean and continued eating. After a few moments Dean finally picked his burger back up, taking a bite. Cas waited a few minutes, partly to give Dean time to settle back down and partly because Dean honestly was a _great_ cook, but eventually his hand found its way back into Dean’s lapped, and this time there was nothing light or gentle about the rubbing and squeezing Cas was doing to Dean.

There was a quick, sharp inhale on Dean’s part and he froze, fry lifted halfway to his mouth. Cas continued to eat and continued to palm at his hunter’s crotch, ignoring the sideway glances Dean was giving him.

Unfortunately, Sam noticed that something was definitely going on now, and decided to ask about it.

“Dean, you alright?” He asked tentatively and Dean gave a slight, jerky nod.

“Yeah, man, sorry. There was just a sharp pain in my back. Guess I’m getting old, y’know?” Dean said, an awkward chuckle punctuating the statement. Sam didn’t look convinced, but let it go nonetheless and went back to his food.

“Alright, as long as you’re good,” Sam responded.

“Yep, no worries here! Totally good,” Dean replied, smile on his face too forced. “I think I’m pretty much finished eating now though, so I’m gonna just excuse myself.” He stood from the table quickly, casting an intense look at Cas. Cas’ hand fell from Dean’s lap and brought it back into his own. Cas took the exit for what it was – a proposition of sorts. Sam and Kevin took it without a second though, delving back into their food and conversation easily.

Cas looked down at his plate, and decided he’d let Dean deal with what had to be a magnificent hard-on by now if what Cas felt was right, in order to finish his food. After Dean’s exit, he partook more in the conversation, although it only lasted a few minutes before the three of them were finished eating.

Once he finished, he placed his plate into the sink and finally made his way to Dean’s bedroom. As he stepped in front of the door, he thought he heard noises coming from inside, and yeah, that was _definitely_ Dean moaning and breathing raggedly. Cas’ eyes went a bit wide and he desperately yanked the door open, only to find Dean sprawled out on the bed, naked, one hand clutching at the sheets underneath him, while the other fisted his _undeniably_ hard cock.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, Dean’s opened his eyes and looked over to Cas.

“ _Fuck,_ Cas, finally,” moaned Dean, the pace of his hand slowing as he leaned up to get a better look at Cas. “You can’t just work me up at dinner like that and then _not_ come do something about it, I was about to just finish off by myself.”

Cas was already taking steps towards the bed and pulling off his shirt, because no, Dean definitely could not simply finish by himself.

“Well, I’m here now,” Cas said, voice deeper than usual. Dean’s grin was wicked as he pulled Cas down on top of him.

“Good,” Dean growled. “Now get over here and help me with this.”

It was then, Cas realized, that while it may bother Sam at times, he could deal with making him slightly uncomfortable if it meant getting Dean like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the by! You're totally welcome to come talk to me over on my [tumblr!](http://classy-castiel.tumblr.com//) Whether it be about this fic or anything else, I'd love to hear from you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [wasted_paper_and_broken_pens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_paper_and_broken_pens) because I promised a fic in return for the one written for me. :)


End file.
